house on haunted hill the prequal
by freddie loves frodo
Summary: ever wondered what happened before the movie? find out here. rated R for later chapters. please R/R. this is just pure horror so don't have nightmares. complete
1. meetings

The Vannacutt Psychiatric Institute for the Criminally Insane stood tall against the dark background of the rolling fields and barren lands. Built in 1931 by Doctor Vannacutt the building housed some of the most dangerous criminals in the country. All were classed as criminally insane.  
  
The building was bigger and in some senses better than any other place in the country. It was said that it was impossible to escape from the building, which was more like a fortress than a hospital. It was situated on the edge of a sheer cliff. Any prisoner who tried to escape would fall and be dead before they could even think about escaping into the local community. The building itself was said to be state of the art. It had all the latest security measures in place but what made it most famous was the "lock down mechanism". This ensured that should they need to the staff could lock down the hospital so no one could escape.  
  
The system was flawless. There were some, however, that didn't approve of the new hospital. Keeping so many violent and mentally unstable patients in the same place seemed a little dangerous. Doctor Vannacutt insisted that it was safer than Alkatraz.  
  
He himself was a great doctor but was also insane. His strange ideas about how to 'cure' his patients had travelled around the world. His theory was that if a sane person could go mad then an insane person could be made sane. He had rather extraordinary methods of doing this. He believed that using harsh and often cruel methods he could make his patients sane.  
  
**  
  
The patient who was said to be one of the maddest in the Institute was a young girl, of around twenty years of age. Her name was Nadine but she had always insisted on being called Ned, no one knew where this name came from but she had once tried to kill the man who came into her cell and called her Nadine.  
  
Although no one knew her crime she was sent to Doctor Vannacutt when she was sixteen because she had consistently sat in her room killing small animals with all kind of tools. Including stakes and fire. When she met a local minister once she had slit his throat and then decapitated him and put the severed head in amounst her toys. When her maid found it one day she was sent to Doctor Vannacutt and told not to return until she was cured.  
  
**  
  
The next patient that Doctor Vannacutt was particularly interested in was another young girl of about eighteen. Her name was Winifred she was at school when she was arrested by the local police station. After spending two days in a cell she somehow got out and killed all twenty of the guards that tried to stop her.  
  
Fred, as she preferred to be called was then recaught and sent to Doctor Vannacutt. She was sent to the Vannacutt Psychiatric Institute for the Criminally insane where she met her two friends Ned and another patient called Roberta, or Bob.  
  
** Bob was also young but she was about twenty-four. Her crime seemed more severe than the others in the hospital; she was arrested when she was found in her college classroom eating a young boy. His name was Mark and he certainly annoyed her at some point. Bob never explained why she had killed and ultimately eaten him, not even to the Doctor himself.  
  
Now this most violent criminal was kept in a cell at the end of a long corridor. She was locked up in a straight jacket, which was often so tight that she couldn't breathe.  
  
Doctor Vannacutt was well known for his somewhat bizarre methods of treating the mad. In Bob's case his answer was to keep her not only in a straightjacket but also have a cage on her head. It was the most awful invention. The device was made completely of metal and was fixed around the patient's head. There were bars all around it and each bar had several log, sharp spikes on them. This not only made the prisoner very uncomfortable but if they caused any amount of fuss, for example trying to eat the staff, the spikes would begin to hurt them as they moved their head backwards and forwards.  
  
This certainly was the most brutal way of torture but it appeared to work, as so far Bob hadn't hurt one of the doctors or nurses working at the Institute.  
  
Even though his methods were a little unorthodox and by some considered plain cruel not many people took notice of his strange experiments. After all these people were the social outcasts and no one would miss them, also very few people knew about Vannacutt's experiments.  
  
**  
  
In the cell where Bob was being kept there was a chain so thick that no one could break it. There were bars over the metal door, this was one prisoner that the doctors didn't want to get out. Unfortunately for them Doctor Vannacutt had plans for Bob and he wanted her taken out of the cell. It was his ambtion to cure her of her insanity. To do this he had to teach her that being crazy was a bad thing although this was hard seeing as most of the prisoners liked being mad. They didn't want to change but it wasn't up to them.  
  
**  
  
Doctor Vannacutt, a nurse and two orderlies went to fetch her from her cell. They were more careful than any other prisoner in the asylum. Bob didn't move at all even though she could easily lash out at them, she was surprisingly mellow today and this made all of the staff very nervous.  
  
"Come now Bob. We don't want any trouble from you today. You understand?"  
  
The nervous orderly tried to lighten the mood.  
  
They wheeled her through the corridors of the asylum and passed the screaming prisoners that wanted so desperately to get out. There was no hope of that in the near future.  
  
Doctor Vannacutt went ahead of them and took out a great key that opened the door to a room that was usually out of bounds. He told the orderlies to wheel Bob in and strap her to the bonds that were hanging from the ceiling. None of the staff liked this part of the job, she was for a moment free and that made them very nervous.  
  
To their relief and surprise she didn't try to do anything so they were safe for now. She stared at Doctor Vannacutt who was looking straight back at her. He liked to think that he was beginning to connect with her but she had other ideas.  
  
She gave him a malicious smile and he grinned back and walked backwards towards the door.  
  
"I hope you understand why I am doing this Roberta." He knew how much she hated that name.  
  
He smiled as he closed the door and looked through the small glass porthole at her. There was something there, some spark of sanity. His theory was that if torture could make people insane then it could also be reversed and make them sane again. This was a sentiment not shared with his colleagues.  
  
He leaned over and pulled a lever that began the electric shock treatment. At first nothing happened and then it began.  
  
Bob's screams echoed through the room.  
  
Doctor Vannacutt smiled grimly at the thought that he was making things better, he did enjoy these sessions.  
  
** 


	2. escape

Ch2  
  
The whole hospital was quiet, nothing ever happened there, the prisoners were often too hurt or traumatised to cause much trouble. There was always one person that made a lot of noise at night. That was Fred; she continued to scream to be let out even after her 'treatment'. This was something that was unique to her (and a few new prisoners). Fred shouted the strangest things sometimes, she once shouted that she would one day get out and kill everyone, by cutting them in half with a butcher knife. This was of course impossible seeing as she had chains all around her.  
  
It was the middle of the day and the staff were sat around at their desks admiring pictures of beautiful women they had come across in the local paper. Doctor Vannacutt didn't usually take much notice of what his staff were doing.  
  
The doctor and a few nurses were currently preparing for something that Doctor Vannacutt had been looking forward to for a long time, revenge. This was the day that he would get to experiment on the cannibal Bob.  
  
Three orderlies were wheeling Bob into the operating room where he would perform his operation. This was no ordinary hospital operation though, he would be performing it without any form of anaesthetic. This was the part of the job he loved.  
  
The nervous orderlies wheeled Bob into the operating room and slowly and deliberately unstrapped the thick leather bonds that held her to the vertical trolley in which she had spent most of her time in for the past year or so. Their hands were shaking as they weren't used to unstrapping one of the most dangerous prisoners in the hospital.  
  
The mask that she had lived in remained on her face, they weren't that brave. Doctor Vannacutt smiled at their fear and walked over to Bob.  
  
"It's time for your treatment. Roberta." He said smugly.  
  
Bob was fuming and simply gave the Doctor an evil look through her mask.  
  
Doctor Vannacutt smiled once more at her and gestured for the orderlies to leave. He then led Bob to the bed where he would perform the gruesome operation. The table was still coated with blood from the previous round of torture. Bob was surprised that there weren't any other people in the room except Vannacutt and one nurse wielding a camera.  
  
Bob sat down on the bed as instructed and said or did nothing. She had that distant look in her eyes like she knew something that the Doctor didn't. He hated it when she did that, it frightened him but he took a deep breath and moved over to the small metal table where a range of tools were, they too were coated on deep red blood.  
  
The Doctor moved towards Bob who was sat there waiting for her treatment. Doctor Vannacutt stood in front of Bob and slowly lifted his hand to her face and began to remove her mask, much to the horror and surprise of the nurse. Vannacutt stopped before he completely removed the mask.  
  
"Are you going to play nice? I don't want you to do anything stupid, you understand?"  
  
Bob nodded although her mind was thinking of ways to hurt the Doctor.  
  
When Doctor Vannacutt removed the mask he saw the damage Bob had done to herself. Her lip was caked in dried blood and deep cuts were all over it. If she couldn't get other people's flesh then she would have her own.  
  
The Doctor looked surprised but then smiled and said,  
  
"Now, Roberta what have you been doing to yourself? You know this won't help anybody. Do you really want to stay here longer than you have to? Self mutilation is a very serious thing."  
  
Bob said nothing but just stared into the Doctor's eyes. He diverted his gaze and guided her to lie on the table. She complied with him and allowed him to strap her in.  
  
Doctor Vannacutt then moved once more towards the table of torture tools.  
  
"Now, what shall we have first? Do you have a preference? Or should I just choose for you? Yes, I think that would be best, after all you are crazy aren't you?"  
  
He seemed pleased at his little joke and laughed slightly. Bob could just jump up and kill him instantly, if only she wasn't strapped down. She wondered what he would taste like. Couldn't be as good as the young boy she had devoured. It served him right for flirting with her. She smiled at the thought of his sweet tasting flesh; she craved for that taste again.  
  
"Roberta what are you smiling at?"  
  
Once again she gave him one of her chilling looks, the nurse began to slowly move around the table keeping as far away from Bob as she could. She was all too aware of how dangerous Bob was.  
  
Doctor Vannacutt picked up his tool and moved over to the table. He bent down to cut into Bob, the knife just began to cut her and a tiny pool of blood began to form. Suddenly a loud noise came that made the Doctor stop and look up.  
  
Music played in the theatre, he had warned the orderlies not to upset the prisoners. Suddenly as he was about to cut into her again the lights began to flutter and flash. This really concerned him and it was even worse when the theatre door automatically opened. If that door opened then all the others would and that would mean the prisoners were lose.  
  
He looked through the small porthole in the door and saw the manic face of one of his prisoners peeping through. The person pushed the door open and stared directly at Doctor Vannacutt and mouthed his name.  
  
The nurse with the camera dropped it and tried to escape but the prisoner was already in her way. Doctor Vannacutt realised that the prisoner was Ned, the mass murderer.  
  
"Oh my God." He had nothing else to say.  
  
Ned knocked the nurse to the floor and headed, robot like towards Doctor Vannacutt but instead of hitting him she went straight to Bob who was still tied up.  
  
The Doctor ran outside and instantly realised his mistake. He would have been safer inside the room with those two than with all the other prisoners.  
  
They all began chanting his name and moving towards him like zombies. His eyes widened with terror as he saw them all rushing towards him, this couldn't be happening, not in his hospital. 


	3. lunch time

Ch3  
  
Vannacutt backed into a room, he fiddled with the door handle, desperate to open it and get away from the patients. The hospital was like hell. There were hundreds of disfigured and tortured people walking around looking completely lost but all trying to get at Doctor Vannacutt.  
  
Finally he managed to open the door and he threw himself inside despite the desperate calls of his staff to help them.  
  
Hen held the door handle tightly to stop the prisoners getting in and then pulled a chair and put it up against the door to hold it. He backed away as he heard loud thumps coming from outside.  
  
The lights had completely failed by now and the room he was in was in total darkness. He couldn't see anything and this worried him. A sudden need for light made his search around for his lighter. He flicked it on and waited for his eyes to adjust to the orange glow.  
  
He sighed with relief to see that he wasn't in a cell. Then his desk came into view. But this wasn't his office, this was his private room where he kept his trophies. Not many people knew about this place but he loved it. It was a tribute to his work and when he was in here he felt in complete control.  
  
This time it was different, the lighter moved up to the walls and shapes began to come into view. There were cages all over the wall, about ten of them in all. Inside these cages were heads, human heads. Many of them had terrible scars or dried blood running down the faces that were fixed into the expressions that they died in. Before they were great signs of his power but now they were just a reminder of his evil, what he had created.  
  
The prisoners had deserved it no doubt but now he felt a slight twinge of regret run through him. Perhaps it was just the thought of getting ripped to pieces by mad people.  
  
There was a particularly loud thump on the door and it was so strong that it made the walls shake. When this happened the heads in the cages that had been displayed on the wall shook too, disturbing the heads inside. One of them that wasn't put up securely enough fell to the floor. The cage door was thrust open and the head inside rolled out and stopped at Doctor Vannacutt's feet.  
  
The Doctor threw his hand across his mouth in fright but also to stop himself from shouting and making the prisoners angrier. The head came top rest and the white, lifeless eyes stared back at him a reminder of the torture that he had caused on these people. The memory of the torture that they had been through made Vannacutt wince.  
  
The prisoners were shouting at the door and still trying to break it down. They were almost through. Their chanting was almost like it was programmed. Another thing Vannacutt noticed was that their banging was now in time with the music that was still playing softly in the background.  
  
Vannacutt knew that he couldn't stay in there much longer and he kicked the head away and sat down in a corner as far away from the door as he could. He wanted to be as far away from the door as possible.  
  
**  
  
In the operating room Bob was walking around the nurse and thinking about how she was going to kill the trembling person. Bob almost felt sorry for her but the hatred was still there.  
  
She picked up the camera which was still recording the terrible events. She examined it for a minute and pointed it at the shaking nurse, she shied away from it.  
  
"What's wrong? Don't you like being the centre of attention? Maybe you'll think differently when you're being cut into by a mad Doctor."  
  
"It wasn't me. I just do what he tells me." The nurse pleaded her case with Bob but it wasn't helping at all.  
  
"You caused this." Bob whispered into her ear whilst showing her the small incision that the Doctor Vannacutt had made before Ned interrupted them.  
  
"No.No." The nurse was getting really scared at the thought of being hurt by Bob.  
  
The nurse curled into a ball as if to protect herself against Bob. Bob did nothing but circle her a few times. She then grabbed the nurse's arm and dragged her towards the table which was covered in blood, both hers and the patient before her. Bob threw the nurse onto the table and grabbed a tool from the table next to it. She chose a sharp knife that would do a lot of damage.  
  
The nurse knew that she was going to die but Bob had other plans. She began to cry hysterically.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, this isn't for you." Bob said calmly and she cut one of the prisoners that had been trying to get into a cupboard at the end of the room. The prisoner fell to the floor and made strange mumbling noises.  
  
Bob bent over him and slit his throat cleanly. The mumbling stopped instantly. She put her hand over the man's throat and covered her hand in blood. She went over to the nurse who was still shaking on the table.  
  
"This will hurt you far more than it'll hurt me." She said staring directly at the nurse.  
  
The nurse looked confused.  
  
Bob put the bloodied hand on the nurse's face and wiped the blood all over her. The nurse screamed as the warm blood covered her face. Bob then slowly and calmly put the nurse in the bonds that had recently held her. The nurse made no attempt to escape.  
  
When she was strapped in Bob took the knife and began to carve at the nurse's arm. First she took the skin off and then began working at the flesh underneath. The nurse was just screaming but still made no attempt to escape. She knew there was no point.  
  
Ned looked on, a little disgusted at what was going on but at the same time enjoying the nurse's pain. Bob was making a pile of skin and flesh on the table where all the surgical instruments were. She seemed to be enjoying it or maybe it was just the thought of tasting human flesh again.  
  
"You know, the last person I did this to didn't die for almost three hours. By then all his skin was gone and I was just about to eat his liver." She smiled as though pleased that she had made the nurse even more terrified.  
  
Bob finally stopped cutting and still ignored the nurse's pained cries. She looked at the pile she had formed and then at the door. Outside she could hear people chanting Vannacutt's name, she knew they had found him and she wanted a part in his death.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't stick around. It seems you got off lightly."  
  
Just as she turned round and the nurse breathed a sigh of relief Bob turned back and grabbed at the pile of flesh. She then shoved the handful into the nurse's mouth and moved her jaw up and down so she chewed it.  
  
"Swallow. Now." Bob demanded.  
  
The nurse could do nothing but comply. She knew that she was about to throw up but if she didn't eat it Bob would kill her. She swallowed and tried not to think about what she was eating. Bob enjoyed watching her eating herself and thought it quite ironic. Of course she was the cannibal and she wanted to taste human flesh. She picked up a strip and ate it in front of the nurse.  
  
"Not bad. Not the best but not bad."  
  
Bob slit the nurse's throat and looked satisfied at last.  
  
Ned stood on watching them and marvelling that the nurse could have eaten herself. Suddenly she burst out laughing at the thought of someone eating themselves.  
  
"Lets find Fred. She'll want a part of this." She said through the laughter. 


	4. a new recruit

Ch4  
  
Prisoners were all over the place now. One or two stayed in their cells not wanting to be a part of the rebellion or not being able to move. Outside, the prisoners were banging against as many doors as they could. They had almost cut the power to the lights. The music was still playing cheerfully in the background and the prisoners had begun hitting things (mostly the hospital staff) in time with the music. They were enjoying their freedom and taking the hospital.  
  
Each prisoner had only one thing on their mind, Doctor Vannacutt. They all wanted to exact their revenge on him, finally they could give back what they had been through the past few years.  
  
**  
  
Bob and Ned walked along calmly. Ned kept trying to run on ahead, she was especially excited at the things that were going on. Bob stayed perfectly calm and just strolled down the corridors not worrying about anything for the moment. She smiled at the destruction around her. The blood that seemed to be pouring from every member of staff was beginning to cover the floor and made it quite slippery. It was heaven to Bob, and Ned who was practically dancing in it.  
  
They only had one thing on their minds, they wanted to find Fred, she would want to be a part of the destruction.  
  
They found her crouching over the body of an orderly she had killed. She looked thrilled that she had a chance to cause real damage. Bob and Ned entered and marvelled at the wonderful job she'd done at taking apart the body of the man they both liked to see their friend having fun and she really did seem to be enjoying herself.  
  
Fred lifted up a bit of flesh that had been separated from the body of the dead man, she offered it to Bob to eat but Bob shook her head.  
  
"No thanks. I've already eaten."  
  
Fred nodded and picked up the severed arm of the man she showed it to the other two and they smiled as though praising her for her actions. Ned leaned forward and went to grab another part of the body. Fred suddenly became very territorial and lashed out at Ned before she could take anything.  
  
"Get your own." She hissed.  
  
Ned quickly backed away and looked sulkily at Bob.  
  
"Now, now we don't have time for this. You know our aim, we want to stick to it don't we?"  
  
The two nodded and jumped when the body of another orderly came flying through the door and fell on top of the other dismembered one.  
  
They got up and walked out of the door. People around them seemed to stop what they were doing for a second as if they were scared of what the three criminals were going to do to them.  
  
"Don't stop on our account." Shouted Bob. "Come, let's find Vannacutt." She said to the other two.  
  
After Bob said this the chaos continued and they began once again hurting the orderlies, doctors and nurses. The music still acted as a beat for them. Every one of the criminals was enjoying the destruction around them.  
  
Bob, Ned and Fred walked strongly and purposefully through the corridors. Bob began shouting the name "Vannacutt" over and over again. She knew he would be cowering in a corner somewhere and she was going to find him. She had already begun thinking of ways to hurt him.  
  
Bob and Ned were making fast progress through the halls of the hospital, there were so many people in the hospital now, everyone who had previously been hiding in their cells was now outside and enjoying the destruction around them. Ned was particularly pleased with what was going on. She had been skipping through the corridors rather than striding as Bob was.  
  
Fred was excitedly looking at what other people were doing. Every now and then she tried to touch one of the bodies but was quickly scared off by the owner.  
  
Bob didn't care about any of that, the only thing she was interested in was Vannacutt. She wanted to hear him beg at her feet, her dream for the past few years, the man deserved everything he got. Bob knew that by now he's be cowering in a room and she knew exactly which one. She had told the prisoners where to lead him and she knew that they would carry it out.  
  
Bob was the most feared prisoner, even the other patients looked on her with a sort of fear and reverence. She was also the most popular among Vannacutt's victims. His pet almost. She was known for showing no mercy even when people begged and no prisoner had ever disobeyed what she said.  
  
** Doctor Vannacutt was still sat in his corner waiting for something bad to happen. Every now and then there would be a huge bang from outside and the walls would once again shake. Over time another head fell down, this one landed next to the door. It looked like it was trying to block it to stop the Doctor from getting out.  
  
He knew that he had to get out, they were trying to get him but at least he could protect everyone else. He had to at least try to help some of his staff and patients. He didn't know that almost all of his staff were dead and the patients were beginning to turn on one another.  
  
Five of his nurses had managed to escape and were heading right for the nearest police station. Luckily none of the prisoners had gotten free yet but Vannacutt knew that it was only a matter of time before they figured a way out.  
  
The Doctor got purposefully to his feet and headed for the door. The caged head that still lay in the way stared up at him in the flickering light, he would have found it horrific if he hadn't been so sadistic. He picked the head up and examined it for a second. He laughed when he realised that it was one of his first victims, he had died accidentally, it was then that Vannacutt had realised that no one cared about these insane people.  
  
He tossed the head aside and prepared to go out of the door. He had no idea what to expect when he got outside but he guessed it wouldn't be good.  
  
He swung the door open and was confronted with the most awful sight he had ever seen, there was blood literally coating the floor. The staff's cries were dying slowly down as they were dismantled but the crazed prisoners. It was a scene of complete chaos but at the same time it looked like all the prisoners had a plan and knew exactly what they were doing.  
  
He scanned around and recognised many people that he had hurt. The sight of the massacre that was going on around him almost knocked him to his knees. Then he saw something that scared him even more than the devastation around him.  
  
Coming towards him were Bob, Fred and Ned and they were heading right for him. Bob was giving him the usual evil look and walking in her usual calm but evil way, this was something that he had seen before when she escaped last but it terrified him even more this time. Perhaps it was the bloodstain around her mouth or the fact that she was being followed by two of the most dangerous criminals in the hospital. Either way he knew he had to get away.  
  
He dived to one side and raced away from the figures. He glanced behind him expecting to be followed by several prisoners but there was no one, in fact the place was quiet. All the prisoners had stopped what they were doing and were looking straight at him. He instantly knew that he wasn't going to get out of the hospital alive. He had to do something and fast, he couldn't allow the prisoners to escape and hurt any innocent people.  
  
He headed towards the door and looked down at the great lever, which stood next to it. He knew what he had to do and he was prepared to do it. 


	5. the end?

Ch 5  
  
Vannacutt looked at the lever and said the last prayers before he was trapped inside the prison with all the prisoners. He knew that if he did pull the lever he would certainly be killed by the angry mob. He also realised that if he didn't that angry mob might escape and cause all kinds of trouble outside the prison. Vannacutt may have been mad but he would never hurt innocent sane people.  
  
He closed his eyes for a second and went to pull the lever. Just as it was about to start the process of a lockdown a prisoner grabbed him and stopped him pulling the lever. He screamed and tried to get away but the prisoner seemed exceptionally strong and kept a good grip on Vannacutt. No matter how much he struggled it didn't help, in fact the more he moved the tighter that grip was.  
  
The prisoner who was actually Ned dragged Vannacutt towards Bob who was waiting patiently. She had a look on her face that scared the Doctor, he knew what she was capable of and he also knew how much she hated him.  
  
"Well, what have you been trying to do, 'Doctor'?"  
  
He didn't answer and this made her angrier, she was beginning to get a little tired of his silence and she nodded to Ned who knocked him to the ground. Blood instantly came from his head and he screamed in pain. He tried to crawl away but it was no good. Ned slammed her foot into his back and he once again fell to the ground.  
  
"What do you want? What good do you think killing me would do?"  
  
"It would make me feel a whole lot better and all the others you've hurt will be very pleased. I'm sure some good will come of it."  
  
He seemed even more scared now.  
  
"Roberta, Bob, pleased listen to me. If you do this you'll prove me right and I don't think you want to do that. I know there's some good somewhere inside you. All you have to do is find it."  
  
Bob smiled at the Doctor's pleas.  
  
"I'm sure there is but I quite like being like this. You see, they'll follow me and if I was to let you go they'd be very disappointed and I wouldn't want that, would you?"  
  
He looked down at the ground.  
  
"By the way, well done with the nurse, she tasted very nice although I'd far prefer you." Bob smiled at him and he stared down at the ground, careful to avoid her searching eyes.  
  
"You are crazy and I will never do what you want." Vannacutt spat at Bob.  
  
"I never said I wanted anything Vannacutt. I just want to see you suffering. So far though, I'm very disappointed. You'll have to do better if you want to get out of here alive. I'm not sure I can stop these people escaping. Who knows what kinds of things they could get up to if they were free."  
  
The Doctor seemed intimidated by this and for a moment seriously considered doing what Bob wanted.  
  
"What do I have to do?" He asked nervously.  
  
"It's simple. All you have to do is enter that room." She pointed towards a room with a padded door.  
  
"No way." He instantly said.  
  
"Fine. Then I should tell the prisoners where the exit is."  
  
"No wait. Let me do something else. No more experiments, I promise. You could be free in a year or less. What do you say?"  
  
Bob stopped for a moment and thought about the offer.  
  
"No. Either you do it or you can be responsible for all those dead people."  
  
Vannacutt looked towards the room.  
  
The room was for the patients' treatment. According to Vannacutt if a person is exposed to certain images that confused and disorientated them they could be made sane. Unfortunately this didn't work and Vannacutt knew this but he continued to do it just to see the patients suffer. It was not a nice experience and most people that went in committed suicide in the following weeks, it caused extreme insanity and the effects could not be reversed.  
  
Vannacutt was not keen on going in there as he had no idea what effect it would have on him. Bob knew this and wanted him to suffer. He shook his head violently knowing that this was cause serious trouble for him.  
  
"Fine." Bob said angrily.  
  
She nodded at Ned and she instantly grabbed Vannacutt and lifted him through the corridors. Her dancing through the blood was not important anymore. She just wanted to please Bob.  
  
Fred was walking behind them and smiling at the destruction around her. This was just what she had expected. Everyone was having such a good time. She wished she could join in but she knew she would have to wait for a while but she would get her chance later on when Vannacutt was out of the picture.  
  
Bob strode purposely through the corridors with the strong Ned pushing Vannacutt in front of them. The Doctor was getting more and more annoyed at his situation. He wanted to get free; he might be able to help at least some of his suffering staff. He felt so helpless as he was being led through the hospital, which now looked more like a battlefield than anything else.  
  
Ned led Vannacutt into a quiet room where there was no blood or destruction. It was probably the only place that the prisoners hadn't destroyed. Ned pushed him inside and stood back whilst Bob inspected the place.  
  
Vannacutt tried to stop himself sobbing and he noticed where he was. It was the room where he conducted most of his operations. He also noticed the tools that had been placed on a tray near the operating table. It was clear that the prisoners put them there beforehand. Vannacutt almost collapsed at the thought of being tortured by Bob.  
  
"Leave. Guard the door. We don't want to be disturbed." Bob said to Ned.  
  
Fred stayed in the room.  
  
Bob smiled at Vannacutt and walked towards him and it suddenly dawned on him what she was going to do. 


	6. confrontation

Ch 6  
  
Bob lifted the Doctor onto the table. She was met with no resistance; the Doctor knew exactly what was going to happen. Bob was going to kill him and get her revenge.  
  
"I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that I'm going to kill you and I'll be happy. Well, you're wrong. I'm not going to kill you just yet. You see, everyone in this prison has been the victim of your torturous treatments and I think it's about time that we got our revenge."  
  
Bob nodded to Fred who moved over to the table and started strapping Vannacutt onto the table. He struggled a little but when Fred produced a knife he stopped and let her carry on with what she was doing.  
  
"What do you think would have happened if I hadn't have found you? I know, you would have got torn apart by the other prisoners. I don't think you would have lasted long. If they didn't kill you you'd have probably drowned in all that blood sooner or later." Bob laughed.  
  
"You're pure evil. I'm not sorry for anything I've done to you." Spat the Doctor.  
  
Bob smiled.  
  
"Do you think I care what you think of me? I am better than you. I'm not the one that's evil. That would be you. After all it was you that killed all the staff in this place."  
  
"No. That's not true."  
  
"Really. Okay, what about all the prisoners? Are they not people?"  
  
"They're monsters. Just like you."  
  
"I'm no monster. I don't keep trophies in my office. You think I'm a monster? You're the murderer. Just because you do it in a hospital and have a title that doesn't make you any better than those people out there."  
  
The Doctor shook his head angrily.  
  
"How many people do you think you've killed? One hundred? Or two?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Perhaps more. You know how many people I've killed Doctor? Twenty. One hundred against twenty. Now who's the monster? Not me that's for sure. How many have you killed Fred?"  
  
Bob spun round to face Fred who was still stood looking angrily at Vannacutt.  
  
"I can't remember. About fifty." Fred smiled proudly. Bob smiled back, pleased that her younger friend had suddenly scared the Doctor. Fred had a knack of unnerving people with her stares and stories of her past.  
  
"You see. The most evil person in the prison isn't as bad as you Vannacutt."  
  
"No. I."  
  
"You what? You didn't mean to? Well now, I know that's not true is it? When you were hurting me I remember you enjoying it. What about all the others? Did you enjoy it then?"  
  
Bob was beginning to get a little impatient. She was never one to talk to her victims. She far preferred to hear them screaming rather than talking but it was hard to shut the Doctor up.  
  
**  
  
Outside the room, Ned was still making sure no one came in; she loved doing this kind of thing even though she loved watching people being tortured. Ned wanted to be inside, she wanted to see the awful things that Bob could do to the Doctor. Ned knew all about the things that Bob was capable of and even though they were friends she still felt a little uneasy around the cannibal. There was something about Bob that made most people feel nervous around her.  
  
The only person that didn't feel this was Fred who had been with Bob for a long time. There was a rumour around the prison that they had once worked together and killed hundreds of people, although this was never proved. Of course, no one would dare to ask either of them.  
  
Ned glanced through the small window hoping to see something but it was covered with blood left behind from a previous murder. Ned sighed, angry that she was missing her hero at work.  
  
It had been Bob that had inspired Ned to murder her first victim. She had been so fascinated by the murders committed by Bob that she had wondered what it would be like. She had first tried to eat human flesh but she couldn't go through with it so she just killed the victim and cut him into pieces and hid them around her house.  
  
Ned smiled at remembering her first murder, she was so young and it had shaped her life forever. No matter how many doctors and psychiatrists her parents sent her to it didn't make any difference. She was happy with her new life.  
  
Ned had committed about twenty murders and each one had been as gruesome as the other, she felt so powerful and strong when she was in control of someone's life.  
  
When she had been caught she had pleaded guilty hoping that people would recognise her for what she was. They caught her when her parents were tidying her room and they began to rearrange her bears, which she had an obsession with. In amongst these things they found the head of a young man.  
  
About a week after that she was in The Vannacutt Psychiatric Institute for the Criminally Insane. The worst few years of her life.  
  
At least now people knew her and understood that she was a criminal and not just an insane person. Vannacutt had claimed that he could cure her but she knew that there was no way she could be cured.  
  
**  
  
Inside the room Vannacutt was now strapped to the table and Bob was circling him hoping to make him feel as uncomfortable as possible and it was working. The Doctor that had caused so much pain and suffering to his patients was shaking uncontrollably and begging Bob to let him go. The more he pleaded the more fun Bob was having.  
  
Vannacutt knew exactly what was going to happen. He was going to die. He was convinced that as soon as Bob started hurting him there would be no escape. He wondered if any of his staff had suffered this much or whether it was really quick. He hoped they weren't as scared as he was. In the back of his mind he wondered if it was possible to die of fear.  
  
Bob smiled evilly at the Doctor, knowing all too well how afraid he was. His time was over. She was in charge now, she had complete control. Vannacutt's time was over. 


	7. fake friendships

Ch 7  
  
Bob was leaning over the Doctor. She had begun her surgery and she was beginning to see why the Doctor enjoyed it so much, she had never had so much fun. It was far better than killing them instantly and eating them straight away. Although she had enjoyed eating the Nurse those were rare moments and she had learned to make the most of them. This man she wanted to make suffer more than anyone.  
  
Just before she had started she had told Fred to go and get the video camera so she could tape her actions for future reference. At first Fred hadn't wanted to go. She had wanted to see her hero at work but when Bob had pointed a knife at her she thought it best to do as she was told.  
  
Bob was pleased that she had finally been left on her own, she didn't have Fred distracting her she could make this really horrible for Vannacutt.  
  
Just as she was about to cut into the screaming Doctor Fred burst into the room with the camera and blood all over her hands. She handed Bob the camera innocently as if nothing had happened.  
  
"What took you so long? And why is there blood all over your hands?" Bob asked trying to keep her voice level.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Fred replied flatly.  
  
Bob walked over to Fred and grabbed her arm and twisted her arm around until she began screaming. Fred tried to get away but Bob was too strong for her.  
  
"Now, don't lie to me or I'll break your arm off." Bob said surprisingly happily.  
  
"Well, I went there to get the camera and there was this woman laying on the floor, she begged me to help her go so I did. I knew she wouldn't last long so I did as she asked, just like you would have done, right? Anyway, when I helped her up she came at me so I knocked her to the floor. I though she would be dangerous so I killed her. I got a little carried away and cut her up, you know how much I like doing that. It was really fun though." Fred hardly stopped to take a breath.  
  
Bob released her grip on Fred and Fred backed away. Suddenly Bob turned and hit Fred as hard as she could, Fred was pushed up against the wall, she stood there completely stunned.  
  
"Don't ever kill anyone for no reason again, especially not when doing something for me. Are we clear?"  
  
Fred nodded and crept forward and handed Bob the camera.  
  
"I don't want it, I'm busy. Film what I'm doing. Don't worry about the Doctor I think he's used to being filmed during operations, aren't you Doctor?" Bob smiled at Vannacutt.  
  
"You'll never get away with this, you're a monster and I hope they kill you for this."  
  
"That's not very nice Doctor. You should learn how to be polite."  
  
"I'll be polite when you let me go. What do you say? I get what I want and you get what you want. It's a good deal, isn't it? Come on now Rober..Bob. You know that you're a good person really. I see it inside you. You're not the evil thing you think you are. Please, please let me go."  
  
Bob waited for Vannacutt to finish his speech. It was always nice to watch her victims squirm and beg to be let go. She usually indulged them just because she thought it was incredibly amusing.  
  
"Why would I let you go, Doctor?"  
  
"Because I can help you. The doors are locked, you can't get out of here on your own, you know that. You're smart aren't you? Then you know that you need me to open the doors."  
  
Bob smiled and walked up to the Doctor calmly. She reached into his pocket and pulled out a bunch of keys. One of which was the key to the door. The Doctor couldn't believe what was happening. That had been his only bargaining tool and it was gone. He couldn't deny that Bob was very clever, she rarely missed anything.  
  
"Do you think I'm stupid Doctor?"  
  
"No Bob. I don't. I think you're misguided. You need help."  
  
"Really? From the looks of it I'm the one in control and you're the one that needs the help. Wouldn't you say?"  
  
Bob was really enjoying this but she was getting tired of all the talking, she had always been impatient and she just wanted to hear the Doctor scream and this wasn't getting her anywhere. She picked up a knife from the tray and held it up to the Doctor's face.  
  
"Now, where shall we begin? Perhaps a facial? Would you like that Doctor? You always said that you liked change in your patients so in that case you must like change in yourself."  
  
"No. Please. Don't." The Doctor pleaded hoping Bob might reconsider but secretly knowing that there was no chance.  
  
Bob lifted the knife to the Doctor's face and cut deeply. He screamed out in pain but Bob took no notice of him and carried on mutilating his face. Blood began to cover his face so that she could hardly see what she was doing. At one point she thought she might have cut his eye but she wasn't sure, nor did she care particularly.  
  
"How are we enjoying it so far Doctor?" Bob shouted above Vannacutt's screaming.  
  
She got no reply from the Doctor.  
  
Bob finished her carving and put the knife back on the table, satisfied that she had done all she could with that particular instrument. She picked up a piece of material and wiped Vannacutt's face with it. She could see what she had done but the blood soon came back and began seeping from the gashes again.  
  
"Fred!" Bob shouted.  
  
Fred came running over from the corner in which she had been filming.  
  
"Stop him bleeding. It's getting in my way." Bob said sharply.  
  
Fred instantly did as she was told. She knew better than to question Bob. 


	8. betrayal

Ch8 betrayal  
  
Bob was having a wonderful time hacking away at the Doctor. He had begun to scream again but this just encouraged Bob to continue her torture of him. She had never enjoyed herself so much before. Fred was also enjoying watching Bob at work, she had always wanted to see Bob do something that she was famous for but she had never had the chance before.  
  
She was moving around the Doctor trying to get the best angles for her film, she thought that she was doing a great job and she was thrilled that she would have something to remember this day by. Fred was tempted to take the camera outside and film some of what was going on outside. Every now and then there was a huge scream from there and Fred wished she could see what was going on. She almost wished that she could be a part of it.  
  
Not that she didn't want to be in the room watching her hero at work. The Doctor was a very good victim, he made a lot of noise and spent most of the time pleading with Bob to let him go. Every time he did this she stepped up his torture and cut deeper than the time before.  
  
Fred was careful to stay out of Bob's way, she didn't want to interrupt her but inside she was dying to ask questions about what she was doing. Bob seemed to have a knack of getting the right place on the human body to cause the maximum pain to a person. Fred wished she could ask questions but Bob appeared to be concentrating so hard that she couldn't interrupt her.  
  
**  
  
Outside Ned was still making sure that no one went into the room whilst Bob was performing surgery on the Doctor. She was enjoying watching the patients having so much fun with the doctors and nurses. She didn't understand why she had to stand outside while Bob got to have the privilege of hurting Vannacutt. Ned was beginning to get bored of her job and wished that she could join in with the fun that the other prisoners were having.  
  
Ned didn't think it fair that Fred got to stay in the room whilst she had to stay outside and guard it. She didn't understand why it needed guarding anyway. Everyone knew that Bob was working in there and no one would dare to go inside. They knew that Bob didn't like to be disturbed.  
  
Almost everyone in the Hospital knew that Bob was the most dangerous person and they all knew that if they interrupted her they wouldn't last very long so no one even thought about going in there.  
  
It was clear to Ned that Fred was her favourite now. Before they had been equal but now it didn't seem at all fair. When Bob needed her Ned was the best but now she like Fred better. Ned wondered if Bob was just using her.  
  
She thought about going in there and asking her but there was something about Bob that frightened her. She had a way of making people feel really uncomfortable. It could have been that she was a psychopathic killer and cannibal. Ned decided that it probably wasn't a good idea to question Bob's decisions. She would wait and do as she was told.  
  
Ned stood taller to make it known to the prisoners that the place was out of bounds. She wanted to do her job properly if she was forced to do it. She was determined to make Bob proud of her, maybe if she did Bob would like her better and let her watch next time. Ned didn't want to sound jealous of Fred. Although she did believe that she wanted to see Bob at work more than Fred.  
  
She looked through the window hoping to catch a glimpse of what was going on inside but the blood left behind just made spying impossible.  
  
Ned straightened and looked longingly at the destruction that was going on around her. She wondered if Bob would mind if she just joined them for a little while. She wouldn't even take her eyes off the door. No. She had promised that she would guard the door and she intended to keep her promise. At least she would have if one of the prisoners hadn't persuaded her to join in with the killing of two people that Ned hated so much.  
  
At first she tried to ignore the request.  
  
"Come on. You know you want to." The prisoner begged for Ned's help.  
  
She shook her head but when the prisoner cut the head off the first nurse and held it out for Ned to hold Ned could no longer resist. She leapt forward and took the head and examined it. She smiled at finally being allowed to take part in the good bits of the rebellion. She glanced back at the door for a moment. Surely there was no harm in just killing one nurse. Fred had been allowed to kill someone so she should be allowed too.  
  
Bob never needed to know.  
  
The other prisoner grabbed hold of the other nurse's arm and shoved her towards Ned. Ned took her and grinned at being given someone to kill, she knew that she would get her chance and here it was. She shoved the head into the nurse's face and smiled when the nurse tried to get away from it.  
  
Ned threw the head on the ground and kicked it out of the way; she was pleased that she had frightened the nurse. She didn't need Bob to make her feel important and in control. She gestured to the other prisoner to hand her the knife that was being used to hurt the prisoners. The prisoner handed it to her and she slashed the nurse across the face causing a giant gash.  
  
The nurse screamed and began sobbing and begging to be let go but Ned just tightened her grip. The nurse fell to the floor hoping to escape but Ned just held her tighter and began slashing at her. Soon the nurse's struggles slowed down and she began to go very quiet.  
  
By the time Ned had finished her murder the nurse was barely recognisable and there was not a whole lot of her that could be identified as human. Ned was pleased that she had killed someone and nothing bad had happened during her watch. She threw the knife on the floor and wiped the blood on her hands onto her prison clothes.  
  
She had had so much fun that she wanted to go and do it again, she wanted to be able to say that she had killed more than one person. Also she wanted to experiment. It was great to be able to kill someone but she didn't think the nurse had suffered enough. She wanted the person she was killing to scream and be in pain. That was her dream but she was torn between whether to stay and guard the room or go and find herself a nurse to torture.  
  
She decided to go and kill more people. She turned away from the room and went down the corridor. Just as she came to the end of the corridor she looked back to find the door to the room opening and a prisoner who obviously wasn't aware that Bob was in there with Vannacutt trying to get in. The prisoner entered and Ned ran back towards the room. Just before she reached it she saw the prisoner get pushed outside and Bob come out with an angry look on her face.  
  
"NED!" She screamed.  
  
Ned came running and faced her. She almost ran away when she saw the anger on Bob's face.  
  
"What do you think you're doing? I give you one job, to guard the door and you can't even do that."  
  
"I.I'm sorry. I was."  
  
"I don't want excuses. You couldn't do your job. Leave." Bob said firmly.  
  
Ned did as she was told but she walked away as slowly as she could in case Bob would change her mind. But there was nothing. She turned and looked behind her to find Bob holding up a large knife and lunging towards her. She tried to get out of the way but it was too late. Bob stabbed the knife into Ned's chest and she fell back with the force, she couldn't believe what just happened. She was completely stunned and looked down at the knife which was still inside her.  
  
She moved forwards to Bob holding out her hands hoping that someone would help her but Fred just stood behind Bob and tried not to look at Ned. She knew better than to interfere with Bob's kills. Ned fell to the floor begging that someone help her but no one came forward. They also didn't want to be involved with Bob.  
  
When Ned was dead Bob turned smoothly and went back into the room. Fred stayed staring in disbelief at her dead friend. She never thought that Bob would do something like that. She thought Bob liked Ned.  
  
The thought that maybe Bob would turn on her soon was in her mind and it scared her. She turned away and slammed the door behind her. She tried to put the thought out of her mind but it remained there. 


	9. the end

Ch9 the end  
  
Vannacutt was slowly fading out of consciousness. This worried Bob especially seeing as she wanted him to suffer as much as possible before he died. He screamed every now and then but after a while it became nothing but a muffled yell. The blood that covered his face was still there and no amount of cleaning could get rid of it.  
  
This annoyed Bob because she wanted him to be able to see what she was doing and she also wanted to be able to see his face when the knife sank into his flesh. She loved torture but it was something that she didn't get to do very often but she was thoroughly enjoying this.  
  
Bob was very excited about the fact that she had been able to get revenge on Vannacutt even though no one in the prison really thought it possible. She had proven to them that she was better than the Doctor and all of them, she had done what they thought was impossible.  
  
"That'll show them." She said to herself.  
  
"What?" Fred asked thinking that Bob was talking to her.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you." Bob snapped back.  
  
She knew she should have chosen Ned, she had always been far less nervous. Fred would have to do for now though, she was good enough. She was well aware that Fred was a little star-struck around her and she couldn't blame her after all in the prison the name Bob was looked upon with both fear and awe.  
  
Bob wondered if it was because of her that this young girl started her career in killing. Bob almost felt sorry for Fred, she was just a child compared to herself and she wondered if she would have been so misguided if it hadn't been for her.  
  
The whole torture thing must have been playing with Bob's brain; she couldn't believe what she was saying. She didn't care whether or not Fred lived or that she started killing because of some childish obsession. In fact, for a moment Bob felt quite proud that she had influenced someone's life so much. She wondered if she had had the same effect on Ned. Maybe she would have been a better choice, she was certainly older and probably more experienced.  
  
"Are you going to kill him or not? I thought you wanted to get out of here." Fred interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"What? Are you questioning my methods? I don't think you know what you're talking about. I'll kill him when I'm ready."  
  
Fred nodded and cursed herself for saying something so stupid. She knew that Bob knew what she was doing but she also knew that it was only a matter of time before one of the prisoners found a way out.  
  
Bob leaned over the Doctor.  
  
"Do you want to die?" She asked him politely.  
  
"No. But I don't want to live like this." The Doctor said.  
  
Bob nodded. She had no intention of making the Doctor's life, or death, easy. She wanted him to know exactly what was happening to him but at the same time she knew she was running out of time.  
  
"Okay. I'll grant your wish." She smiled at him and took a handsaw from the table.  
  
Bob took the saw to the Doctor's arm and began working her way through; she slowed down when she reached the bone. The Doctor was almost too weak to scream but every now and then he let out a pathetic whimper hoping it might trigger some sympathy in Bob but there was nothing in her eyes.  
  
Bob had begun cutting away at the other arm and was angry that the Doctor was no longer fighting back and seemed to have given up. She didn't understand it. She threw the saw down on the floor and grabbed the Doctor's chest and pulled him towards her. She knew that he was scared because she could feel him trembling. She wanted him to scream but there was nothing.  
  
"Beg." She said shortly. "Beg me and I'll let you go."  
  
"Never." Vannacutt spat back at her.  
  
"Come now, think of your wife your family. They'd want you back, wouldn't they? I forgot the only thing Vannacutt cares about is himself. Now, beg."  
  
"No." He tried to turn his head away from her.  
  
Bob grabbed his severed arm and pushed the end up against the Doctor's face. She wanted to show him who was in power and she didn't want him to get too sure of himself just yet.  
  
"Beg." She screamed at him.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"You lost Roberta. I beat you. You're nothing anymore. Do you think your friend there trusts you? Do you really think that she's going to stay with you? She's only in it for herself and you know what? I don't blame her. You're a traitor and you're a loser that's finally beginning to realise that you're not all powerful and you know what?"  
  
"What?" Bob snapped.  
  
"I think you're terrified that you know she's going to turn on you." Vannacutt smiled. "You see Bob, you may think that you have your revenge but I can guarantee that every night when you close your eyes you're going to see every one of those victims out there. Drowning in their own blood, begging to be let go. I don't think you can control those feelings and I think that it's killing you that you aren't quite as brave as you thought you were."  
  
"Shut up." Bob screamed.  
  
"NO." Vannacutt shouted back.  
  
Bob grabbed the saw and held it up to the Doctor's throat. She was beginning to wish that she hadn't bothered with the Doctor. He was just playing with her and she knew his game but she was very impatient and it was working.  
  
"BEG." She shouted one more time.  
  
"NO." He shouted back.  
  
Bob slammed the saw down and the head of Vannacutt rolled off the table. Bob smiled at her victory.  
  
Fred looked on in shock. She couldn't believe that Bob had actually killed him. It was over. 


	10. goodbye

Ch10 Goodbye  
  
Bob and Fred rushed through the corridors. Bob was still coated in blood from both Vannacutt and the nurse she had eaten earlier. She was secretly glad that it was all over. Now she could get free without having to worry about getting stuck in this terrible place. She almost wished that she hadn't killed Ned; she might have been useful when trying to get through all the crazy people that blocked the corridors.  
  
Fred and Bob ran over to the door, which they knew was the only exit from the Institute. They also knew that the keys they had taken from Vannacutt fitted in that door. Bob ran to the door and tried the key in the lock. It fitted perfectly.  
  
"Okay, do it." She told Fred.  
  
Fred ran over to a small locker, which had been prepared for them earlier. Inside were a can of gasoline and a box of matches. Fred got them out enthusiastically, this was the part that she had been looking forward to most of all. She could finally get free.  
  
Fred doused the immediate area in gasoline and held the match up to the box, for a second she hesitated thinking about what Vannacutt had said about betrayal.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Bob asked impatiently.  
  
"Nothing." Fred replied, angry at being rushed.  
  
She struck the match on the box and the flame flickered as she breathed. She stared into the flame for a second and smiled and through the match into the petrol. She watched the flames rise steadily and begin to consume the surrounding room. She turned around excitedly to see what Bob was doing.  
  
Bob was pulling the lever that locked the Institute down. The mechanism came into action with a loud creaking noise and the solid metal walls came down quickly. Bob dashed out of the door just before the barrier came down. She heard Fred banging on the door begging to be let out.  
  
Bob smiled and looked out at her freedom. Instead of rolling fields that would allow her to run away to somewhere where she could have fun with her new-found freedom she saw nothing but harsh rocks. She realised that the Vannacutt Psychiatric Institute for the Criminally Insane was on a hill with harsh rocks surrounding it. There was no escape from the prison.  
  
**  
  
Inside the prison Fred continued to search for a way out, she couldn't believe she had been left behind. She couldn't believe Bob would betray her like that. Vannacutt had been right. She envied Bob being outside. The heat was too much and Fred just wanted to breathe fresh air for a change. She had come so close to the outside but she had failed.  
  
The other prisoners were beginning to panic on seeing the fire. They were banging against the metal barriers to try and find a way out. The infamous lock-down system worked perfectly, there was no way out of the prison. Fred knew she didn't have time to try and find a weakness in the impenetrable walls.  
  
Fred sat down on the floor and allowed the other prisoners to climb over her in their last attempt to get free. Fred thought about everything she had done and wished she had taken the chance to be cured by Vannacutt. She remembered what Bob had said to her once about loyalty and she knew it was rubbish. She hadn't meant anything.  
  
The flames soon swallowed up Fred and she felt her tears evaporate as the flames took over her. She hardly felt the pain because she was so angry about what had happened. The flames engulfed her and she was no more.  
  
Winnifred died along with hundreds of other prisoners that were just trying to help their hero. Every one of them felt betrayed by Bob. Soon no one could think anymore and they were nothing more than ash. 


End file.
